


Остаться

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 30 — песня, напоминающая вам себяВладимир Высоцкий'Шут Был Вор, Он Воровал Минут
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Songfic challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510





	Остаться

Он лежит на земле, пустые карие глаза смотрят в небо, бескрайнее, бесконечное. Его тело напоминает сломанную в порыве любви куклу, сжатую в маленьких детских пальцах слишком сильно, а затем со слезами брошенную, чтобы уже через час смеяться и играть с новой, более красивой, теперь — намного больше любимой.

Мужчина подходит к нему, руки в карманах кремового цвета плаща. В зубах тлеет сигарета, на голове — шляпа в лучшем стиле старых детективов, вместе с несколькодневной щетиной на загорелом лице. У него слишком уж четко очерченная, почти что «квадратная» челюсть, сильное и мощное тело, и присутствует некая дикость. Словно он не должен быть в этой одежде, не должен вообще стоять на двух ногах, чужой этому миру. Мужчина кидает окурок на землю и тушит его каблуком, подходит ближе, взваливает тело на свою спину, тихо ворчит, и уходит.

«Мертвое» тело уже в доме словно оживает после того, как в него вливают стакан воды, задыхаясь, стискивая в тонких пальцах чужое запястье.

— Зачем? — его голос хриплый и уставший, а черные волосы словно везде, немытые, грязные. Мужчина помнит время, когда они были белоснежными, короткими. Помнит разметавшийся по подушке вид, как было приятно зарываться в них пальцами.

— Потому что я так хочу? — приподнимает бровь мужчина и отгоняет неуместные воспоминания, встаёт, смотрит изучающе. — Сколько мы не виделись? Твои волосы так изменились, — спрашивает он, присаживаясь на кресло напротив.

— Разве это имеет значение? — пожимает плечами второй, оглядывая собственное тело, смотря, как оно медленно восстанавливается, приходит в норму.

— Имеет.

— Прошу тебя, давай без этого.

— Ты думал, что все будет так просто? Что запереть меня в клетке будет достаточно для побега? Молчу о том, что ты делаешь сейчас с собой.

— Делаю то, для чего создан, — шипит он, встает, слегка покачиваясь. — Сколько я могу тут пробыть? — резко спрашивает мужчина, проводя рукой по лицу.

— Столько, сколько пожелаешь, — говорит второй, вставая, доставая из шкафа легкие штаны с футболкой. — Ванная за дверью, держи. Можешь делать тут все, что захочешь, — он улыбается, немного, но искренне. — Не буду больше тебе надоедать.

Он остается в комнате один, удивленно хлопая глазами, сжимая кулаки и громко вздрагивая.

Он слишком слаб для того, чтобы не думать о том, чтобы остаться тут, с ним, навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
